


Пир пиров

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Дерек — юный чернокнижник [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mysticism, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Дерек ненавидел этот варварский праздник.





	Пир пиров

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с сериалом «Леденящие душу приключения Сабрины» (2018), OOC, своеобразный инцест, групповуха, упоминание каннибализма. Продолжения четырех драбблов цикла. Фик является по сути ретеллингом седьмой серии первого сезона «Feast of Feasts».
> 
> Характеры персонажей обоих сериалов изменены, родственные связи из Teen Wolf отчасти игнорируются в угоду авторского видения.

Дерек ненавидел саму мысль, что Ковен до сих пор справлял этот варварский праздник. Пир пиров, торжество в честь непонятной ведьмы, жившей столетие назад, которая пожертвовала свое тело в голодную зиму. Другим ведьмам. Отвратительно, мерзко, неприемлемо. Дерек действительно не понимал, зачем убивать, а потом съедать здоровую, сильную и молодую ведьму на потеху Ковену. Впрочем, в этот раз их Темный Владыка выбрал колдуна, и, было больно признаваться, но отдавать Стайлза на съедение их собратьям не хотелось. Что за глупость и дикость! А идиот еще и обрадовался так, словно ему оказали великую честь. 

Потом Дерек к своему великому отвращению стал Прислужником, чтобы оказывать честь выбранному Королю. Блядский пир пиров.

***

Сначала Дерек отдал Стайлзу свою спальню. Потом скормил полкило фиников и миндальных пирожных. И под конец приготовил ему ванну и омыл его тело. Молочная кожа блестела от пены, а прилипший к плечу лепесток розы притягивал взгляд. Стайлз выглядел околдованным и пленительным, торжествующим и смирившимся. Дереку правда был не особо приятен этот высокомерный и саркастичный ведун, но… Он не хотел ему смерти, и уж тем более ему была ненавистна идея отведать плоть своего однокурсника. Ну уж нет.

— Ты не обязан это делать, ты же понимаешь, — пробормотал Дерек, проводя губкой по оголенному плечу. Стайлз тихо засмеялся.

— Но я хочу. Я не только покажу нашему Владыке свою преданность, но и стану частью каждой ведьмы и каждого колдуна Церкви Мрака. Я буду с Ковеном до смерти каждого из вас. — Стайлз выглядел одухотворенно, словно ему открылось тайное знание, которым он не спешил делиться с миром. Дереку стало горько. 

— Это безумие, — покачал головой он. Стайлз лишь мягко улыбнулся, подцепил его подбородок мокрыми пальцами и зашептал словно в бреду.

— Мой дух навеки пребудет с Властелином Тьмы и другими Королевами и Королями. Что может быть лучше, Дерек, что?

— Жизнь, Стайлз. Лучше лишь сама жизнь.

Стайлз смерил его задумчивым взглядом и откинулся в ванне удобней. Больше они не говорили.

***

Шум из соседней комнаты просто убивал Дерека. Ему казалось, что кто-то даже стонал, грешный Сатана бы их побрал! Конечно он пошел узнавать в чем дело и…

Он не ожидал увидеть чертову оргию в собственной спальне. Целая куча тел: извивающаяся, жадная, похотливая. Воздух словно дрожал вокруг них. Дерек видел, как Джексон наматывал на кулак волосы Лидии и жадно целовал ее горло, в то время как она выгибалась и стонала. Айзек вылизывал грудь Стайлза, а Эрика — очаровательная однокурсница Дерека из Академии — снимала с него узкие штаны. Стайлз гортанно застонал, и Дерек вздрогнул. 

— Что за нахуй? 

— Какой грубый, — захихикали одновременно Джексон и Айзек, в то время как Лидия положила голову на грудь Стайлза и обворожительно улыбнулась. 

— Кузен, присоединяйся!

— Что здесь происходит, я хочу знать, — рассерженно зашипел Дерек.

— Как ты знаешь у меня есть три дня, чтобы насладиться своим королевским статусом, — лениво усмехнулся Стайлз и переместил руку куда-то в сторону паха Джексона. Дерек очень старался не смотреть в ту сторону. — Никто не смеет отказать Королю, поэтому… Я решил немного повеселиться.

— В моей спальне?

— Ты мой Пастырь, мой Прислужник. Конечно в твоей. И ты либо присоединяешься, либо уходишь. Потому что, клянусь, если мне кто-то сейчас не отсосет, я очень расстроюсь. 

— Неженка, — засмеялась Лидия и, хлопнув по рукам Эрику, принялась стягивать со Стайлза уже боксеры. Тот хрипло расхохотался и откинулся на подушки со стоном, когда Лидия уверенно обхватила губами его член.

Дерек знал, что нужно немедленно уйти, развернуться, сбежать, выбросить из головы это безобразие. Но ноги словно примерзли к полу, и не было сил оторвать взгляд от оголенной линии бедра Эрики, он длинного члена Айзека, от жадных глаз Джексона. Почти бурые в свете свечей волосы Лидии скользили по бедрам Стайлза, пока Эрика уверенно не запустила в них руку, оторвав кузину от ее занятия. Их поцелуй вышел жадным, а Дерек все смотрел-смотрел-смотрел.

— Малыш не уходит, — зашептал Джексон, неспешно дроча член Стайлза.

— Он любопытный. Может, не будем прогонять его, — это Айзек с его красивыми кудрями и бархатистым голосом. Дереку надо бежать, но дыхание сперло, а воздух словно наэлектризовался. 

— Я бы хотел снова почувствовать его вкус, он был таким сладким, мальчики, — глаза Стайлза темные и зовущие.

Дерек ушел из комнаты сразу после этих слов. Сразу после того как представил, каково бы было остаться в той комнате. Остаться со своим Ковеном.

Это было бы похоже на таинство.

***

Он спустился вниз в гостиную, сел около камина и растерянно уставился в пламя. Вскоре он почувствовал густой мех под рукой — это Кора положила голову ему на колено и громко вздохнула. Слишком по-человечески.

— Я знаю, девочка, скоро они угомонятся, — пробормотал Дерек и зарылся пальцами в густой мех, перебирая его.

Здесь, в темноте гостиной, не было слышно стонов, а пламя пожирало воспоминания об оголенной коже, жадных взглядах и том странном чувстве… Словно он отказался от чего-то сокровенного. 

Дерек встряхнул головой и прислушался к тихим звукам, раздающимся с кухни. Когда он подошёл посмотреть, то увидел лишь дядюшек. Они пили вино и чистили старинные ружья. Прямо за обеденным столом. Тихий смех разносился по кухне, сильные руки уверенно разбирали потемневшие от времени механизмы, и Дерек позволил себе окунуться в их сосредоточенное спокойствие. В мягкость их голосов. В их отстраненную теплоту, к которой он привык с детства.

Так он позволил одному таинству затмить другое.


End file.
